1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a straddle type vehicle that engages and disengages a clutch and also moves a shifter using a common actuator.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A straddle type vehicle can comprise an actuator such as, for example, a motor, that rotates a shift shaft. As the shift shaft rotates, a clutch can be disengaged and engaged and gears can be shifted (see, for example, JP-A-Hei 11-82709 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,607). Thus, the straddle type vehicle uses a common actuator to drive both of the clutch and the shifter in a gearshift operation.
In some drive situations, a rider can up-shift while a throttle valve is in an open position. The references mentioned above describe that the clutch can be quickly engaged when the rider operates an up-shift switch without returning an accelerator toward the closed position (see paragraph numbers 0057 to 0058 of JP-A-Hei 11-82709).